


Fragments - #13 : « Incertitude dans l'horreur » (2x04)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Please tell me Hannibal isn't such a monster, Snippet, Very disturbing idea, sorry...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Et si ses crises d'absences avaient été l'opportunité toute trouvée pour des abus ? Will Graham ne savait plus quoi penser de Hannibal Lecter, et ne savait plus de quoi le psychiatre était réellement capable...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rapide retour en arrière d'un épisode pour creuser une idée dérangeante... à la fois dans mon esprit, puisque je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire, mais aussi dans sa nature... Vous verrez pourquoi ^_^'

Ses moments de flottement semblaient avoir été propices à des abus, et Will se demandait avec horreur et dégoût si Hannibal n'en avait pas profité pour pousser plus loin ce qu'il lui faisait... si Hannibal n'avait pas profité des crises de Will pour le toucher, voire le violer.

Le psychiatre lui avait toujours semblé plutôt intéressé par sa personne... Quelle était la nature exacte de cet intérêt, Will devait avouer ne pas le savoir. Probablement un simple intérêt scientifique, combiné à de la manipulation.

Néanmoins, Will n'avait plus aucune confiance envers Hannibal. Il se sentait déjà trahi et abusé, sa paranoïa le faisait désormais douter d'un intérêt malsain de Hannibal pour lui – peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait aussi souillé ? ou bien ce sentiment était-il juste une réaction normale à ce qu'il était certain d'avoir subi ?

Si la confiance avait été irrémédiablement brisée, Will espérait tout de même que Hannibal avait assez d'humanité pour respecter son intimité dans ses moments de faiblesse, à défaut de respecter son corps et son esprit.

**Author's Note:**

> Je rappelle que je n'ai pas encore été contaminée par les fanfictions des autres, alors si effectivement, le fandom contenait des histoires où Hannibal violait Will, je n'en suis pas encore au courant...  
> Cette idée est carrément dérangeante, mais je trouvais que mon recueil n'était pas encore assez sombre comme ça xD


End file.
